Wellington CBD
This will no doubt be the longest guide here. Nevertheless, enjoy this guide to hand dryers in Wellington CBD! Interislander Ferry Terminal - City Centre There are two blocks of bathrooms. The one in the Departures block has recently been refurbished, and has a Dyson Airblade dB. The one in the Arrivals block is still original, and has an older Supreme BA101. DSCN1768.JPG|Dyson Airblade dB DSCN1769.JPG|Supreme BA101 Westpac Stadium - City Centre There are LOADS of Bathrooms here! The main ones each have four hand dryers. These would have all been Ardrich A255P's, but some have been replaced with A260M's or EconoDri A256P's. The members areas used to have the same hand dryers until some idiot decided to replace them with crap Supreme Master Air II's! DSCN4290.JPG DSCN4291.JPG DSCN4292.JPG DSCN4293.JPG WestpacStad.jpg|A couple of Arrich's at the Stadium DSCN6494.JPG 20181004_201324.jpg Wellington Station - City Centre This set of bathrooms previously had two World Dryer K48 SmartDri's (Supreme Tornade SD's), which were replaced with Supreme Jet dryer Executive's in 2018. However - less than 6 months later! - they were replaced again with Dyson Airblade V's. RailwayOne.jpg|I wish more people would install these, they are very good! (Supreme Tornade SD) DSCN2763.JPG DSCN3441.JPG DSCN3442.JPG Lambton Interchange - City Centre Although you might think this was part of the railway station complex, it actually isn't. This area belongs to the city council, and has two Unisex bathrooms. Each one has a crappy Bradley. New World Thorndon - City Centre (Thorndon) This new world appears to have recently replaced it's hand dryer - but I do not know what used to be here. The new one is a nice Mitsubishi. DSCN7455.JPG DSCN7456.JPG DSCN7457.JPG DSCN7458.JPG Hotel Waterloo and Backpackers - City Centre This 1930's Hotel has a Supreme BA202 Hand Dryer hotelwaterlooba202.PNG|Supreme BA202 Wellington Museum - City Centre/Waterfront The Wellington Museum only has one hand dryer in the new 3rd floor unisex toilets (not including the disabled unit). The Hand Dryer is a World Dryer Airforce. It is mounted on a wall that slopes forwards, due to the 3rd floor being in the roof-area of the building. DSCN4614.JPG DSCN4615.JPG McDonald's Bunny Street - City Centre The original hand dryer here was a JD McDonald Autobeam II. It has now been replaced with a Supreme BA101. McD'sBunny.jpg|These make lots of noise, but do bugger all! DSCN1729.JPG|Supreme BA101 Old Bank Arcade - City Centre This really nice arcade (built as the original Bank of New Zealand in the 19th century) has two bathrooms. Both originally had two JD MacDonald Autobeam's, but one of the four hand dryers was been replaced with a Supreme BA101. The two sets of bathrooms now each have a single Dyson Airblade V. One still has an old Autobeam, but it does not work. OldBankone.jpg|BA101 vs Autobeam.....tough choice. OldBanktwo.jpg|These old Autobeams are so much better than the newer ones. DSCN2437.JPG|The new Airblade V DSCN2438.JPG|The other new Dyson Airblade V Burger King Lambton Quay - City centre This Burger King uses Air towel Hand Dryers (modified Supreme BA101's). DSCN2442.JPG|Burger King's ususal stuff DSCN2443.JPG|Burger King's ususal stuff David Jones - City Centre This massive store has just one bathroom! It used to be the Kirkaldie & stains store, which had an Airtowel S9. After David Jones took over, it was replaced by two awesome Dyson Airblade V's. DSCN2424.JPG|David Jones has two awesome Dyson V's DSCN2422.JPG|David Jones has two awesome Dyson V's DSCN2423.JPG|David Jones - Dyson V Lambton Square- City Centre Used to have a couple of Jet Dryer executives, but they have since been replaced with Dyson Airblade dB's. LambtonSquare.jpg|Jet dryer Excecutive - also known as the "Supreme Sweeper" DSCN2420.JPG|Dyson Airblade dB's McDonald's Lambton Quay - City Centre This used to have a JD McDonald Autobeam II, but it has now been replaced with a Supreme BA101. McD'sLambton.jpg|JD MacDonald Autobeam II DSCN2436.JPG|New Supreme BA101 Capital on the Quay - City Centre Has a nice World Dryer Airforce. Some TWAT has since decided to close these bathrooms to the public, making them staff only. this means that this little mall has NO bathrooms!. Capital Quay.jpg|Silver Airforce Capital E - City Centre/Waterfront There is a few unisex units here with a Supreme BA101. DSCN1610.JPG BP & McDonald's, near Te Papa - City Centre This is a BP station with an adjoining McDonald's. The BP has World Dryer Airforce's (presubly it used to have Supreme Elegante's, but I don;t know). The Mcdonald's has a Supreme BA101, and I don't know what was here before that. DSCN6714.JPG DSCN6712.JPG Wellington Waterfront - City Centre (Waterfront) Wellington Waterfront has lots of different sets of public bathrooms with a different hand dryers. Here's a collection of some of them. The majourity have awful Bradley's. DSCN6437.JPG DSCN6438.JPG DSCN6439.JPG One Red Dog, Restaraunt - City Centre (Waterfront) This Italian Restaraunt has some nice Ardrich A260SP's, both in the men's and in the disabeld. DSCN6667.JPG DSCN6669.JPG A Cafe on the Waterfront - City Centre (Waterfront) This cafe has a nice Ardrich EconoDri. Sadly it wasn't working. DSCN6706.JPG Te Papa Museum - City Centre (Waterfront) Most of the older Hand dryers were nice Ardrich A255P's, but sadly most have been replaced with crap JD MacDonald Applause or even more crap MediClinic's hand dryers. TePapaOne.jpg|Total crap! JD MacDonald applause! DSCN2445.JPG|JD MacDonald Applause (crap) TePapaThree.jpg|There's no need to choose....the Ardrich A255P is WAY better! TePapaTwo.jpg|Crap! Crap! Crap! Mediclinics! DSCN2447.JPG|Horrid Vortice Bristol Hotel - Cuba Street This isn't actually hotel....well, not anymore. It's now a Bar & Restaurant, and it's bathroom has a nice Supreme BA101. 20181004_174249.jpg 20181004_174258.jpg Fork & Brewer - City Centre This really nice bar & restaurant has a single Metlam EcoFast Hand Dryer. Most Metlam hand dryers are rubbish, but this one is really good! DSCN1705.JPG|Metlam EcoFast - I'm amazed that a hand dryer this small is so powerful! Sadly the motion sensor is crap. Nando's - Courtenay Place This Nando's has some black Ardrich SmartDri's DSCN3693.JPG Courtenay Central & Reading Cinema - Courtenay Place The main bathrooms have a single Dyson Airblade dB (which is not enough). The cinema has two bathrooms. One has a single Ardrich A255P and a single Ardrich A256P, the other has two A255P's and one A256P. A new McDonald's opened here in 2017, and it has a brand new Metlam hand dryer, which is VERY weird, but very nice. DSCN2449.JPG|Dyson Airblade dB DSCN2448.JPG|Weird Metlam hand dryer. Readingone.jpg|Some nice Ardrich's ReadingTwo.jpg|Some MORE nice Ardrich's DSCN1623.JPG St James Theatre - Courtenay Place This nice (and supposedly haunted?) theatre has some nice Ardrich A255P's. JamesCookTheatre.jpg|Love me a nice Ardrich A255P! Exceloo Public Bathrooms - Courtenay Place There are five unisex units here, each with an Automatic Hand Wash-Dry unit. There is also a male urinal unit, which has two of these wash-dry units. DSCN5941.JPG Embassy Theatre - Courtenay Place Epic Theatre, crap JD MacDonald Applause hand dryers! Embassay.jpg|Ew! JD MacDonald Applause! Basin Reserve - City Centre The Basin reserve is a very old Cricket Ground. It has just one bathroom, which has an awesome old World dryer XA5842, which is branded as "Rentokil". BasinOne.jpg|EPIC World Dryer XA5842! BasinTwo.jpg|EPIC World Dryer XA5842!